A block diagram of a conventional switched capacitor analog-to-digital-converter 100 (ADC) is shown in FIG. 1. An input signal to be converted is fed through a loop filter 110 to a quantizer 120 in which the signal is generally converted into an output bit stream having 1-bit or multiple bit resolution. The output signal is fed back through a digital-to-analog converter 130 (DAC) to the loop filter 110 where it is subtracted from the input signal.
This type of analog-to-digital converter introduces quantization noise and offset errors. In particular a reference voltage is used within the quantizer which introduces an offset voltage and therefore distorts the measured signal.